


Немного человечнее

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.





	Немного человечнее

И снова вечер после очередного суматошного дня, который был наполнен сумасшедшим бегом по городу во имя выполнения желаний и прихотей наглого демона.  
На улице идет дождь, и Яко бежит со всех ног, шлепая легкими босоножками по грязным лужам и чувствуя, как липнет к телу промокшая кофта.  
Успев забежать на крыльцо закрытого кафе, она судорожно пытается перевести сбившееся дыхание. По козырьку здания нещадно тарабанит дождь.  
То холодно, то жарко. Наверно, у неё температура. Неуро точно будет не в восторге, и это почему-то заставляет улыбаться.  
Уже почти стемнело, а дождь и не думает прекращаться.  
Обхватив руками колени и оперевшись спиною о дверь, девочка бездумно глядит на смазанные ливнем улицы.  
Усталость наваливается тяжелой завесой, хочется спать.  
Не в состоянии удержаться, девочка закрывает глаза и погружается в сон.  
Она не видит, как из дождевого занавеса под козырек кафешки выныривает долговязая фигура с черным зонтиком в руке.  
Неодобрительно посмотрев на нездоровый румянец девчонки, мужчина аккуратно берет её на руки, с долей досады отмечая про себя, что он становится все более и более подверженным веяниям этого мира.  
Раньше он бы ни за что не вышел на улицу в такую погоду лишь для того, чтобы найти заплутавшую подчиненную.  
Девичья рука неожиданно вцепляется в его пиджак.  
Кажется, ей снится кошмар.  
Потянув носом воздух у её лица, пытаясь уловить хотя бы малый след негативной ауры, он понимает, что эти его силки абсолютно пусты. А девчонка пахнет ванилью. А еще горьким шоколадом, который часто используют для посыпки различных пирожных.  
Проведя острым языком по её щеке, он понял, что она ему врала – он не отравился. Хотя девчонка достаточно часто убеждала Неуро в том, что он рухнет со зверскими коликами от отравления, если попробует её на вкус.  
Из окна на них смотрит чем-то изрядно недовольная пожилая женщина.  
На лице Неуро расцветает его привычная косая усмешка, как обычно, в большей степени адресованная миру, в меньшей — к окружающим его людям. В данном случае – к недовольной старушке со старой клюкой, спешащей к ним по залитым водой улицам.  
С озорством подмигнув пожилой женщине, он легонько коснулся губами горячего лба девчонки, чем вызвал весьма гневную реакцию далеко не юной мадам.  
Раскрыв зонт, Неуро сделал быстрый шаг за крыльцо – в темноту, наполненную лишь шорохом дождя.  
Пожалуй, когда Яко проснется, он побудет немножко человечным и угостит её любимым тортиком, предварительно выдворив «погулять на улицу» раба номер два.


End file.
